Giving In
by darthmadeleine
Summary: Kylo Ren was framed by the light of the doorway, his face unreadable behind his dark helmet. Hux silently ushered him in, closing the door with a click and one last nervous glance down the empty hall. He knew what the Knight had come for. After what felt like years of stolen glances and unresolved tension, he was finally giving in.


The General of the First Order removed Kylo's helmet slowly, feeling his heart hammer harder as dark hair tumbled out in strands and revealed a slowly sloping jaw. He set the helmet down on the dresser and turned back to face Kylo, who eyed him carefully. In the bright light of the General's room Kylo's milky skin seemed to glow. For a moment, the General undressed him with his eyes but he stopped instantly as Kylo moved towards him.

Hux backed up, feeling his back press against the wall. He'd never been here before, not with anyone. He'd always been too busy. Busy with training, then climbing the ranks of the First Order, then the constant work of a General. Hux's body was uncharted territory- untouched and unblemished.

Kylo set his hands against the wall, either side of Hux's head. Hux looked up, locking eyes and closing them as Kylo leaned into him and kissed him. He hadn't expected it to be so gentle, not from Kylo, who now eyed with him with a nervousness and shock that set into him in waves as he realised he could never take it back.

He couldn't lose him now. Hux wouldn't have him regret it. He wanted this, he wanted it like he'd never wanted anything in his life.

Without thinking, he grabbed Kylo, pressing the taller man's body against his own so tightly he could feel the sharp intake of breath, and locked him in a kiss. Hux's fingers trailed up from Kylo's back to his hair, running his hands through those dark locks and pushing Kylo further into the kiss with a desperation the usually resigned General would never have admitted to. Upon this, Kylo raised his own hands and rested them in the small of Hux's back. He couldn't believe how slight the General was under his greatcoat. Hux's body was surprisingly small, almost effeminate. Kylo brought the kisses down, pressing his lips against Hux's jaw and then his neck. Immediately the General's eyes opened and he gasped, partly for air and partly because it just felt so _good_. He couldn't believe he'd known Kylo for this long, and not known he was capable of this. Hell, Hux couldn't believe he'd lived this long without experiencing this from anyone. This was perfect.

' _Fuck the Empire, fuck the First Order_ \- _this is all I want_.' Hux thought and as Kylo's neck kisses became rhythmic he let his eyes flutter closed again.

Kylo broke away, gasping for breath and locked eyes with Hux, who could feel the heavy rise and fall of his chest. Kylo eyed Hux so intensely that the General felt compelled to look away, as if those dark eyes were hurting him. Kylo was the sun, intense and so utterly unknowable. Hux wanted to get inside his head and know what he was thinking. He couldn't even ask him, perhaps afraid of what the answer would be.

"Do you love me?" Kylo asked eventually

"No," Hux answered quickly.

"Good."

With that, Kylo's hands spanned the top of Hux's thighs and lifted him up, letting the General's legs wrap around the Knight of Ren's midriff all while sharing an explosion of a kiss. Kylo's kisses were turbulent now- volatile and explosive. He pressed Hux's back against the wall, kissing harder as Hux's boot heels dug into his back. Hux's breathing was laboured and he had to break away every ten seconds to gasp for air. His heart hammered and his pulse pounded against his skin like he would break apart.

Hux's senses were heightened. He began to feel the dull ache of a lovebite set into his neck, the fabric of his carefully pressed uniform and every inch of Kylo's slender body pressed against his own.

Kylo carried his lover to the bed, setting him down roughly as he greedily unbuttoned the General's uniform, tearing the clothing from Hux's body and then quickly undressing himself too. For a few seconds, Hux took Kylo's body in. The paleness of his skin was almost blinding. In the bright light of the General's quarters the Knight seemed almost translucent. Shadows clung to the subtle contours of his torso and his body shimmered like silver scales as he moved.

Hux's body was the colour of fresh milk. A smattering of freckles splashed across Hux's chest. Kylo ran his fingertips over them, drawing them into constellations. He leaned over Hux, who laid on the bed staring up as Kylo clumsily cupped the General's face with the large span of his hand. He ran his forefinger along Hux's jawline before gently pushing his chin up so he could look into his eyes. Kylo had never noticed how blue they were. Overcome, Kylo kissed him again. He kissed him greedily and every second was filled with hunger and desperation. Hux regained control, pushing Kylo's head further down his body. Kylo's lips brushed every inch of skin as he moved down from the General's slightly parted lips to the slight pinch of his waistline and then further down. Hux gasped as his back arched and time stopped.

He could barely breathe and yet he had never felt so alive.

Hux's body was wracked with fatigue and every inch of him ached. It was a good kind of ache. He'd earned it.

He turned to face Kylo, whose eyes had fluttered shut long ago. The rise and fall of the Knight's chest had lapsed into rhythm. Hux didn't know why, but he'd always presumed Kylo slept fitfully – those cyclical breaths were nothing he'd ever have associated with the otherwise utterly volatile Knight of Ren. He found himself wondering if Kylo didn't usually sleep well- if he, Hux, was different. Supreme Leader Snoke encouraged Kylo to focus himself utterly on the dark side, with no time for such frivolities as relationships. Hux's father, Brendol, had taken a similar attitude. Time not spent on climbing the ranks of the First Order was time wasted. Hell, Hux hadn't even thought of himself of worthy of anything like love.

Perhaps they were more alike than he'd thought.

He brushed a lock of dark hair from Kylo's face, letting his finger graze the milky skin of his cheekbone, and thought about Kylo's question. About if he loved him. He'd answered so confidently at the time.

Now he wasn't so sure.


End file.
